


Dirty Little Secret

by 5starnables



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dark, Dominant Jaejoong, Early Days of DBSK, Innocent Yoochun, M/M, Manipulative Jaejoong, Romance, Slice of Life, non-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5starnables/pseuds/5starnables
Summary: Yoochun came back from America in hope to achieve his dream; to become a great singer. He was then assigned to a four member group- which makes it five with him as an addition, and had to live together with all of them. His roommate was the oldest member and the name was Jaejoong. The other seemed to be a nice and kind person- funny as well… at least at day. But at dawn?Let’s say it wasn’t on his contract to handle such situation. at. all.





	

Yoochun frowned with his closed eyes as his hand was trying to find the phone on the nightstand beside him. It took him quite awhile, but thankfully he was finally able to find it in the end. With one of his eyes opened, Yoochun took a peek to look at the time on his phone. It was two in the morning. Yoochun groaned upon the knowing and took a glance towards the other bed- just to check it out. At the very end across his bed, Yoochun could see a problem. All of them should be sleeping soundly on the bed at this hour, but apparently his roommate was not there. The bed was nicely made up, even; meaning no one has been there for the whole day.

Yoochun sighed, stepping down from the bed as he decided to check the other out. Maybe,  _maybe_  the older was just falling asleep in the living room or- something. As soon as Yoochun stepped out of the room, it was all dark and quiet without any sign of living- which meant the missing person wasn’t even home. Yoochun frowned upon the knowing, thinking hard on where the other could be for the whole night. But before he was able to conclude anything, the lamp has suddenly turned on and the room became all bright already. Yoochun scrunched, wanting to see who the person at the door was, until the voice gave him an answer instead.

“Yoochun-Ah?” said the voice, with a hint of surprise there.

Yoochun could see that Jaejoong was standing there; a smile was brimming brightly on the face as if he hasn’t done anything wrong.

“Jaejoong-Hyung,” Yoochun greeted awkwardly, somehow feeling that he shouldn’t have witnessed Jaejoong coming back there. “Where have you been? It’s past midnight.”

Jaejoong chuckled upon the question; seemed to notice the worry on Yoochun’s voice yet decided to not answer the question. Instead, Jaejoong was quickly busying himself to put his shoes and coat off of him without a single word exchanged.

Yoochun tried to be patient and waited for Jaejoong to answer. But no matter how long Yoochun has been waiting, Jaejoong still did nothing and just took a slightest glance on the younger while keeping his smile on the face. And that irritated Yoochun. Thus, Yoochun decided to take some steps forward so that he could get closer to Jaejoong, and just stopped when Yoochun was sure Jaejoong couldn’t go anywhere without passing him by. Yoochun needed an answer, after all- as Jaejoong’s roommate.

“Jaejoong-Hyung,” Yoochun pressed. “You know that we’re not allowed to be outside at this hour. So… if-  _if_  the others know, then you might be in trouble... right?”

Jaejoong stopped his doing upon the words; and for a second, Yoochun thought that he was going to succeed in getting the answer. Just  _for a second_ , though. At the next second, Jaejoong was showing him a victorious and meaningful smile; clearly had something going inside his mind. And that scared Yoochun, making him doubted his decision to hold Jaejoong back in the middle way.

“If that so,” Jaejoong said calmly as he took some steps towards Yoochun, so that they really stood face to face now. “Then… we just have to make sure no one else knows- don’t we?”

Yoochun gulped down nervously; wanted to back away yet knew that it was too late already by now. “Sure…” he dared himself to speak. “You just have to let me know where you have been, and I won’t say a single word to anyone…”

Yoochun has prepared himself for anything Jaejoong could do to him; really. Though he hoped the older wouldn’t force him to fight- since Yoochun knew he would win… against someone who never learned any martial arts. But in the end, he was still surprised and not prepared to get grabbed on the waist and pulled closer towards Jaejoong; until their bodies were collided one with another. As Yoochun hasn’t overcome his shock, Jaejoong seemed to use that situation as his own advantage.

Without much restrains from the younger, Jaejoong could easily tilt Yoochun’s head; exposing more the neck and shoulder of the younger one. Jaejoong smiled upon the sight and licked his lips hungrily, before finally landing that on the crook of Yoochun’s neck. Jaejoong  _just_  kissed the crook and  _merely_  licking it several times at first. But then Yoochun’s breath hitched in his arms, so Jaejoong decided to take it further as he sunk his teeth there as well.

The sudden pain on his crook of neck was, thankfully, making Yoochun back to the reality. “What…” he murmured with his widened eyes as he realized what Jaejoong has done to him, trying to release himself from the older right away. “What the hell…? No- Jaejoong-Hyung! Let me go!”

Yoochun was not a weak man for the starter. He has also learnt taekwondo for like- seven years or so in the past. Thus, it shouldn’t be that hard to shove Jaejoong away… well, theoretically. Jaejoong must be the most persistent person Yoochun has ever met, and it was making Yoochun struggled to get away without hurting the older one. After all, they were bandmates and would be living together for a long time. He couldn’t carelessly punch the other- …not even when Jaejoong was tightening his grip on Yoochun and sucking the exact same place for a little while. Or  _maybe_  he should just do it at this rate-?

“Hyung!” Yoochun tried to push Jaejoong away gently for the last time. “What the fu-”

Yoochun was really going to land a kick on Jaejoong at the third count, but then he was released just like that- without any warning. Unprepared to receive the sudden missing power upon him, Yoochun landed hardly on the floor; a disbelief and shock was carved on his face.

Jaejoong smiled; seemingly satisfied with his work on the crook of Yoochun’s neck, which has turned into purplish bruise already by now. The Jaejoong bended down right in front of Yoochun, making his eyes on the same level with Yoochun’s as he was putting his finger to the lips. “Let’s keep this as the little secret between us,” he whispered seductively. “Alright, Yoochunnie?”

And with that, Jaejoong was walking passed Yoochun by; leaving the messed up younger man on the cold floor all by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> also published at Asianfanfics under the same title & author


End file.
